


The Temporary Arrangement

by coveredkoi (serenamaes)



Category: Peacemaker Kurogane
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, Shinsengumi - Freeform, modernau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenamaes/pseuds/coveredkoi
Summary: There is never rest for the Shinsengumi, even in this modern time where Kondo and his team find themselves overwhelmed with paperwork. To catch up, he brings in Souji to pull in the big guns, and Hijikata finds himself battling the mid-day urge to dive into his young lover at the workplace.





	The Temporary Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Matsuoasuka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Matsuoasuka).



“Now, Toshi – don’t get your hopes up. He’ll only be here temporarily.” Kondo lifted a large box of files from the conference room desk. “Just until we get caught up with the bookkeeping.” 

Hijikata nodded to indicate that he had heard Kondo speaking, though the words did not fully register. 

He sat staring off at the filing cabinets before him, where Souji stood, beautiful as always. Though nothing had really changed about his lover’s appearance, his Souji was somehow even more captivating today. Perhaps it was the office clothes and the way he had tied his hair up in a messy bun rather than let it hang freely. The tight dark pants, a loose white t-shirt, and what Hijikata was sure was a woman’s cardigan fit the boy rather well, framing his body just enough to emphasize the slender form beneath it. Hijikata could practically feel the heat between them while he caressed the boy’s ribs and tangled his fingers into his blue-black hair . . . 

“Hijikata-san?” A voice whispered playfully near his ear, “Do you see something you like?” 

The older man jumped, though he quickly looked back down at some papers in an attempt to look unfazed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Souji. Don’t you have work to do?” He raised an eyebrow as the words came from his lips – he wasn’t used to being caught off guard here.

Souji smiled and leaned past Hijikata to collect a stack of paperwork. He already knew the answer. His lover had been watching him off and on since he had arrived at the office a few hours earlier. “I take it these are already signed?” 

Hijikata could already taste the boy’s sweet lips. He was so close. If they weren’t at the office, or even in such a public room, he would have pulled the boy to him then and there. “Yes. Give those to Yamazaki – he’ll know what to do with them.” 

Souji nodded and left the room quietly, but the light floral scent of his shampoo lingered in the void between Hijikata and the conference table. It was only Souji’s first official day at the office, and it was not as though he had never visited Hijikata at work before. Even more, they practically lived together. Hijikata tried to reason with himself, looking for the source of this sudden awakening of his libido. What was making him this hungry? He decided not to think about it any longer, and stood to make his way back to his office, looking for a distraction. 

He groaned thinking about the multiple stacks of files on his desk. “If only Kondo believed in an accounting department,” he muttered opening the door, “We wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place. It’s his fault there’s the audit-” He stopped short. Souji stood before him once more, leaning back against his desk, flipping through some older records. “Souji?”

“I just wanted to check if there was anything else I could help with,” that teasing smile again. Souji looked up at his lover before glancing over his shoulder at the mounds of paperwork. “This might take you awhile if you work on it alone. Do you want some help?” 

The door slammed shut, and Hijikata felt he could not spare the time to lock it right this moment. There was something Souji could help him with, though it did not necessarily involve the paperwork on his desk. He moved forward and dove into a kiss. He felt the desk shift back just slightly from the pressure, and Souji groaned from the weight of his body. 

Pinned between the beast and the mountains of paperwork behind him, there was no escaping the hungry aim of his lover. “Hijikata-san,” the boy panted. “It feels a little wrong doing this on the clock.” Though that did not stop him from wanting to continue.

The older man grinned and pressed his lips against Souji’s jawline. “Then think of this as your lunch break.”

Souji moaned quietly as Hijikata’s hands wandered from his hips to the button of his pants. “Someone could walk in at any moment.” A flush spread over Souji’s cheeks. “Hijikata-san, you’re already so -” It was hard to ignore the bulge pressing against his hips.

A chuckle came from Souji’s collarbone, where Hijikata had already left several marks just below the neckline of his shirt. Finally the man felt the tight pants give way beneath his fingertips. “Souji,” he warned. Even with the door unlocked, he wanted the boy right here, though that meant there was little time to prepare him for what was to come.

“Quickly,” Souji answered, understanding of the risks of this hasty situation. He ran his hands down the front of Hijikata’s shirt. “I want you . . .” 

A deep moan echoed from the base of Hijikata’s neck. “Say that again.” 

Souji’s eyelids lowered, and he wrapped his arms around Hijikata’s neck. “I want you.” He smiled as their lips met, and he savored the taste of his lover’s tobacco flavored tongue. 

A knock came from the door, and the two fell silent.

“Toshi, are you in there?” 

Their lips parted, and Hijikata looked over his shoulder toward the door. Whether he answered or not, Kondo was the type of man to barge in. Slowly, he returned his gaze to Souji. His lover’s eyes told him to tread carefully.

“I’m on the phone,” Hijikata called back over his shoulder. “It’s the Nishimoto account . . .” It was their most valued customer, and there was no way Kondo would interrupt such a call willingly. 

“Sorry, Toshi! Come see me when you’re done. Yamazaki had some great filing advice!” The voice carried down the hallway toward Kondo’s office, and Hijikata knew they were safe for the moment. 

Though Hijikata wanted nothing more than to pick up where they left off, he could feel that the moment had passed. 

“I guess it’s back to work.” Souji smiled. 

“Yeah, for now, anyway,” Hijikata sighed. 

The boy placed a chaste kiss on his lover’s lips before sliding out from between the man and the desk. He buttoned his pants and looked at Hijikata over his shoulder. “Thank you for lunch.” 

Hijikata placed his hands on the desk, looking down at the floor for a moment. “Don’t mention it.” He waited until the door closed before groaning, “Damn Kondo and his ridiculous timing.” 

. . . 

The day moved along as though nothing happened. Souji passed room to room, smiling softly, learning quickly, and completing whatever tasks were asked of him with relative ease. He and Hijikata would spare a quick glance at one another in the hallway, but they otherwise had little contact. That was until Kondo went out to pick up early dinner for everyone at four, and he took Yamazaki with him. 

Now that no one else was in the building, it was just the two of them, alone, looking over paperwork in the conference room. The space between them felt heavy and thick, and the clock ticked away monotonously above them. Kondo expected the documents to be organized by date and in alphabetical order by the time he returned. The task seemed relatively easy when he had said it earlier, but it slowly became more impossible with each click of the clock hands. 

“Hijikata-san?” Souji asked quietly, still looking down at the papers as he shifted them to their respective position in the folders before him. 

“Souji.” Hijikata grumbled, the monotony wearing on his bearing of politeness already. 

“How long until Kondo gets back?” 

He thought about it for a moment. The restaurant Kondo chose for dinner was a bit far from what he remembered, as they typically only ate there when a larger client came for a visit. “It’ll be a little while. At least an hour or so. Why?” 

“I just finished my end of the documents,” Souji grinned, looking toward his lover. 

A smirk tugged at Hijikata’s lips, “Are you trying to get a promotion or get out of work?” 

“Neither.” The boy leaned forward, resting his chin on his palm. 

The older man tried not to look up, wholly aware of what Souji was saying. He had about half a box left before they could consider the task done, and it was far too tempting to fall into Souji’s trap. “So you like to show off for your superiors?” he smiled, tucking away another file. 

“Just one of them,” Souji admitted quietly, sliding out of his chair, crossing the room. 

Hijikata’s heart raced as the boy moved closer, crossing the length of the table. The conference room was so quiet, he was certain that Souji could hear it as well. “I don’t know if it’s a good idea to choose favorites so early, Souji.” He swallowed thickly. “You’ve only been here a day, and the night isn’t over yet.” 

Souji hugged around Hijikata’s neck, watching as the man continued to sort through the papers. Closing his eyes, he leaned closer to the man’s ear and whispered, “Won’t you give me a reward for my work today?” 

A shiver traveled Hijikata’s spine. The hot words moved over his skin into to his bloodstream, and he knew it was no longer moving towards his brain. “Souji,” he purred, carefully setting the documents down. 

“Please,” the boy pleaded, grazing his lips over the back of Hijikata’s neck. “I can’t wait until we get home.” Another touch of those lips to his earlobe. “I need you right now.” 

Hijikata began to push back in his chair, and Souji stood straight. Before the boy knew what was happening, he was pressed against the wall and battling his lover’s hungry tongue for dominance. The room was hot and he could no longer hear the clock ticking the moments away. 

“Hijikata-san,” Souji tried to catch his breath, his voice thick and husky from the friction. 

“You can’t back out now, Souji,” Hijikata groaned, removing his jacket and tossing it toward the table. He brought his hands back to his lover, and slid them beneath the hem of Souji’s shirt. Diving in for another kiss, he was determined to drive into his lover before the others returned.

Their mouths met again, harder this time, and Souji moaned into the kiss. Hijikata’s arousal was evident in his taste, even moreso pressed against his hip, fighting its fabric prison. The boy worked at the tie for a moment before realizing that the details were not important this time. He was eager. Too eager. His hands stroked their way down his lover’s body to his waist, where he worked at the buttons and zipper until the fabric gave way. “Hijikata-san,” he breathed in approval, taking a moment to trace the outline of his lover’s erection with his fingertips.

Hijikata groaned and tucked his head into the curve of his lover’s neck. “Nnn, Souji.” He chuckled, “Don’t get too carried away.” 

But the boy wanted to. His lips parted and his eyebrows furrowed. He wanted to taste it. To suck it. He wanted that organ between his lips, but at this stage . . . A throb between his hands. “Ahn,” he shuddered. “Give it to me.” 

Hijikata shivered in return. “You’re too much, Souji.” He kissed his lover roughly before pulling away and untying his tie. He nodded once. “Take off your pants.” 

The boy obliged, his eyelids lowering as he worked himself out of the tight fabric. The air felt cold in comparison, and goosebumps trickled over his skin. “Hijikata-san, please.” 

The demon was not used to Souji begging, but that did not mean he hated it. After stepping out of his own slacks, he pulled their bodies against one another again, savoring the feeling of Souji’s soft skin against his own. He brushed his fingers over Souji’s lips, and the boy took them slowly into his mouth. Kissing the digits before adding his tongue and surrounding them with his lips. Sucking. Hijikata exhaled shakily at the suction, but smirked at Souji’s eagerness. 

He removed his fingers and bit into his lover’s mouth once more, kissing him deeply while his hand moved south. Carefully he eased his fingers into his lover’s entrance, and Souji whimpered into the kiss. 

“You’re so eager today, Souji,” Hijikata purred against the kiss. 

The boy closed his eyes and clutched onto Hijikata’s shoulders. He would not deny it, though he was not sure what was making him so needy. He bit his lip and arched his body against the teasing hand at his hips, urging the fingers a little deeper. 

Hijikata could not stand it any longer. This was too much for him to bear. He removed his hand and spun Souji to face the table, urging him forward. Though he did not want to hurt his lover, he was sure that Souji was okay with this kind of treatment; the boy was tougher than he looked, and sometimes Hijikata thought he might prefer it a little rough. Even still, he would warn him. “Souji . . .” he took hold of those hips. 

Souji bent over the table and took a breath to steady his racing heart. 

In a moment, Hijikata was pressing inside his lover, holding his breath as he moved forward. Already, his lover was so tight, embracing him as he fully sheathed himself into his favorite heat. “God, Souji.” He finally breathed. 

The boy white knuckled the table, biting his lip to hold back his voice for the moment as he rocked his hips forward and back against his lover. “Oh, Hijikata-san,” he whimpered quietly, his voice echoing softly in the room. 

It was not unlike Souji to urge him on, but the way he was expressing himself today delighted Hijikata. He began to move, following Souji’s rhythm, and soon they were rocking at the same beat. Souji moaned and leaned forward, arching his ass back toward his lover. Hijikata squeezed and dug his fingertips in to those narrow hips. “Souji,” he growled, pulling away just slightly. 

Souji gasped, startled at the sudden emptiness between his legs. “No, don’t stop.” He pleaded. 

“We’re nowhere close to done here,” Hijikata responded roughly. “Now turn over,” he demanded, adding a playful spank. 

Another purr, and Souji obeyed. He climbed onto the table and reclined on his back. He had just touched his back to the wood when Hijikata pulled him close by the ankles, pulling their hips together again. “You know better than to tease me.” Hijikata said, playfully nipping the skin at Souji’s ankle. 

“Ahn!” The boy gasped, reclining fully onto the table, stretching his arms above his head. The shirt lifted just enough to expose his belly button and waist. He looked up at his lover through half-lidded eyes and decided to incite the demon within. “Fuck me.”. 

Hijikata’s eyes widened and the smirk spread across his lips. He never thought he would hear Souji say those words that way. They made him shiver, and he gripped hard onto his lover’s thighs. “How did I get so lucky?” he asked, pulling the boy’s ankles above his shoulders. “Souji, you’re so damn perfect.” He bucked forward, plunging back inside his lover with practiced ease. He did not wait to increase the tempo, and he groaned at the tightness of Souji’s body. 

“Yes!” Souji breathed, tipping his head back. He was close enough already, and he could feel his lover swelling inside him. The color was spreading through his cheeks and fingertips as his pleasure increased. “Hijikata-san, yes!” His eyebrows furrowed and he tugged at his hair. The bun had fallen into a mess, and it continued to unravel at his fingertips. 

Hijikata closed his eyes and continued to drive forward. His lover was disheveled and aroused – two things that only amplified his beauty. A few more thrusts, and he knew it would be over. The way Souji said his name drove him crazy, feeding his ego, and encouraging him to deliver. 

“Souji!” He growled, ramming forward as he came, holding still. Souji cried out and he knew the boy had come as well, as his incredulous grip tightened around him. 

The boy’s thighs quivered in his hands, and Hijikata took careful hold of his legs to steady them as they both caught their breath. 

“Hijikata-san,” Souji breathed shakily, opening his eyes briefly just to close them again. He was panting, and swallowed thickly as his heartrate began to slow. “That was . . .”

“Amazing?” Hijikata swallowed, brushing the bangs out of his eyes. It was suddenly very hot in the conference room, and he wanted a glass of water. 

Souji nodded as the man carefully removed his softening arousal, but didn’t move from the table just quite yet. “Amazing. Yes.” He smiled and looked up toward his lover. 

“Let me get you a towel,” Hijikata grinned, turning his back to Souji as he pulled on his pants once more. If he continued to look at his lover, he may have to lock the door to the entire building. He felt like they could go all night at this point. “I’ll be right back.” 

Souji sat up carefully, his hair falling to the front of his face. From what he could tell, he was lucky – his excitement managed to stay away from his clothing, though he could still feel the sensation of Hijikata pounding into his body. “I’m the one that’s lucky,” he spoke quietly to himself. He would never tell Hijikata (after all, the man was too easy to tease), but Souji could honestly say the man was the best lover he ever had. He knew his body so well. 

As if he had heard Souji’s thoughts, Hijikata returned and helped the boy get cleaned up. Soon they were both dressed and were diving back into sorting files.

. . . 

Kondo and Yamazaki returned with food for everyone, and they sat in the lobby to enjoy their splendor. Souji sat next to Hijikata on a sofa and smiled quietly as the men spoke about all that got accomplished today. 

“So, Toshi,” Kondo began, taking a sip from a can of beer. “How do you like having Souji here at the office to help out?” 

“He’s a pretty good worker,” Hijikata admitted, opening a can of beer. “I could get used to having him around here a little longer.” 

“That’s good to hear.” Kondo beamed. “Because I just heard that the auditors need to look at three more years of our financial records.” 

Hijikata nearly spat out his drink. “Three more years? We barely got through organizing the last quarter of our records!” 

“Yeah, well, what can you do?” Kondo chuckled. “I’m just glad you and Souji can keep your hands to yourselves and get the work done. I really thought you two might not be able to finish the project tonight, since you are lovers.” He struggled with the last word, and Hijikata thought Yamazaki may have rolled his eyes.

Souji reached for his tea, and tried to keep himself from blushing. Kondo knew the two were dating and had obviously left them alone to test them. 

Hijikata furrowed an eyebrow and began to eat from his plate once more. “You should know I’m a professional at the workplace.” 

And the laughter started. Souji covered his mouth with his hand but it was not enough to stifle it. Yamazaki sighed and took a sip of his coffee, and Kondo suddenly looked very concerned. 

“YOU TWO DID IT, DIDN’T YOU?”! 

Hijikata groaned, hanging his head. “Thanks a lot, Souji.” 

“AND AT THE OFFICE?!” Kondo set down his drink. “Oh please tell me it wasn’t in my office.” 

“I can assure you we did not ‘do it’ in your office, Kondo.” The vein bulged at Hijikata’s temple, and Souji wiped a tear from his eye. 

“Then where did - ” Kondo looked toward the conference room and back at the two sitting before him. “Tell me you didn’t-”

Yamazaki stood quietly, and placed his finished plate in the garbage. “I will start sanitizing the conference room, sir.” 

Kondo growled, “Toshi, I outta kill you for laying your mangy hands on my Souji.”

“Mangy? What the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

Souji was crying now, and it was getting hard for him to breathe, though he could not afford to miss this argument. 

Kondo held up a hand, attempting to whisper behind it, though the alcohol had already spread to his brain. “I know he looks like a woman, but can’t you sleep with normal women like you used to? Why does it have to be Souji?” 

Hijikata groaned and gripped hard at his beer. The can crunched and Souji took the opportunity to place his hand on Hijikata’s thigh lightly before standing and excusing himself from the table. 

“See, you got him all worked up!” Kondo sobbed dramatically, opening another can of beer. “I knew I should have brought sake tonight.”

Hijikata watched as Souji walked out of the room. Despite all of Kondo’s complaining, he knew that he had found the person he wanted to be with until the end of his days. “I think I’ll stick with Souji.” He smiled quietly into a sip of his beer. 

“Yamazaki!” Kondo called. “Wash your hands and then bring me the whiskey from my office!” 

“Yes, sir.” The reply came from the conference room. 

Souji returned and sat next to Hijikata once more. The man wrapped his arm around Souji and pulled him close enough to make Kondo uncomfortable. 

Kondo sighed and gladly took a glass of whiskey from Yamazaki, who offered one to each of them in kind. “Get a room, would you?” he joked as each of them held their glass. “To a successful day at work.” 

“Here, here!” the glasses clinked.


End file.
